Puppy Love
by neurogal09
Summary: Fuuta is in a dilemma, and he needs help from the Vongola family.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so reviews are welcomed. I write this story because seriously, I have too much time to spend in front of my laptop. I love humour but I Guess I'm bad at writing it.

There is no pairing, only young Fuuta X OC, which is mild anyway.

Oh, almost forgot. Disclaimer : Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I just wish she can create more strong female characters.

**Puppy Love**

**What to do when you are in love?**

**

* * *

**

Ahhh…….. all of us have their own version of their first love story. Everything about it will be dramatic, the moment we set our eyes on the first time on 'the one', attempts on trying to know him or her, the process of friendship before at last it turns into something meaningful.

So, when or how Fuuta falls in love for the first time?

Let's hear about it, shall we?

It all started when Tsuna noticed Fuuta's strange behaviour. Lately, Fuuta seems to be absent minded. He eat his breakfast slower than before. The boy only stared at the television screen, not protesting at all when Lambo played with the remote control and changed Fuuta's favourite cartoon. He stared at his bedroom ceiling for hours. Fuuta only responded when Mama called him to eat. Other than that, he acts like a zombie who doesn't eat human flesh for days.

Being a concerned big brother, Tsuna approached Fuuta on a Sunday morning after breakfast.

"Fuuta," Tsuna started to said, "Nowadays you seem to always spacing out. Is something troubling you?"

Fuuta, who was just sitting at the sofa and stared at the wall in front of him, looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii." Fuuta shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna said with a concern look on his face. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Fuuta's eyes shifted a little. "Well…"

"Dame- Tsuna, can't you figure it yourself?"

Out of nowhere, Reborn landed a kick behind Tsuna's head. With an 'Ouch!' Tsuna felt on the floor.

Reborn stood beside Fuuta on the sofa. "Don't you always zone out into space too before I punched you out of the habit at the beginning of my tutor?"

"…who could forget that…" Tsuna grudgingly said, rubbing the sore spot on his head, still kneeling on the floor. "But that's because I always like to imagine what it feels like not being a no-good, or whether Kyoko will ever want to go out with me, or- HIEE!"

At this point Reborn shoot a few bullets at Tsuna, where Tsuna, using his hyper intuition, narrowly avoided them. "REBORN! What was that for?!"

"I don't want to be reminded of your pathetic self." Reborn coolly said. "But the point is, it's the same for Fuuta, right?" Reborn turned to Fuuta.

"What? You don't mean…" Tsuna stared at Fuuta, who is now blushing red. It dawned to Tsuna. "Fuuta, you have someone you like?"

Fuuta shyly nodded.

* * *

"So…this girl you like…" Tsuna thoughtfully said, "lives in this neighbourhood?"

Fuuta nodded. "I first saw her when I took a walk nearby the park. That's when I thought she is cute." Cue blushing. "The next time I saw her, she was walking back from school, so I followed her, and she went home to a house nearby here."

"You... followed her?" Tsuna doesn't know what to say about this.

The thought of a 8 year old stalking a girl…is disturbing. Then Tsuna thought an idea. "Hey, what's her name? If she lives near her, maybe Mom knows her."

At this, Fuuta's face fell. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I tried to approach her…b-but I don't know how. I only know her family name is Shikata, because of the sign in front of her house."

"Shikata, huh? There are three Shikata families in this area. Let's just try asking Mom." They went into the kitchen.

"Hmm, a girl around the same age as Fuuta named Shikata?" Nana said while chopping the vegetables. "Oh, only one family have a daughter who is still in elementary school."

"Really?!" Fuuta excitedly said. "What's her name?"

"Let's see…it starts with A…. Akiko? Ayase? Ayame? Ah! It's Ayame!"

"Ayame…" Fuuta dreamily said. "Her name is as beautiful as the person."

Tsuna can't help but sweat dropped when he heard that. It was cute and strange to see a young kid in love. Oh, how it reminds him of how he is first fell for Kyoko.

A sudden weight clutched at his shirt snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Fuuta hanging to him. "Tsuna-nii, you have to help me out!" His eyes looked up at Tsuna, full of hope.

"Hiee?"

"You have to help me to be friends with Ayame-chan!"

"What? Err, I love to, but…," Even Tsuna has problems telling his feelings to Kyoko. He could now be friends with Kyoko only because Reborn and the Dying Will bullets. How do Fuuta expect him to help?

"Yes, you have to." Reborn suddenly popped out from the kitchen window, giving Tsuna a heart attack. "Reborn, could you not appear unannounced like that?!" Tsuna shouted even though he knows the baby would not hear the boy's advice.

"Get used to it. Assassins won't announce to you that he is now shooting a bullet at you." Reborn's words just made Tsuna get another heart attack at the thought of being assassinated silently.

"Anyway, in the mafia, when a family member is in a troubled state, it is the duty of the other family members to help him out. So Tsuna, this is a new mission for you. Fail this," Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna. "and you know the consequences."

Tsuna had no choice but to say "Ok, I'll try."

Fuuta went "Yeah!" and Reborn said "Good. Go to Tsuna's room to make plans." Fuuta immediately dragged Tsuna up the stairs, with Reborn closely followed.

"I'll call you kids when lunch is ready!" Nana shouted after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 2**

"It's best to make a good first impression on Ayame." Reborn said, sipping some black coffee from his cup. Leon was sleeping at the brim of his fedora hat. "Or else she will be afraid to be friends to you."

"Err, I don't think I'm the best person to suggest then. After all, I made my first impression to Kyoko-chan as a pervert who runs around the town in his underwear."

Reborn punched Tsuna's face 'Owwh!' before calmly said, "But you managed to clear that up and become Kyoko's friends, no?"

This is going to be one of those painful days, Tsuna thought while rubbing his second bruise that day.

"But Tsuna-nii is right," Fuuta said. "According to the ranking planet, Tsuna-nii is positioned as 46687th out of 94760 persons in the world who fails at impressing girls." ( I just randomly press the number keys in the keyboard, that's why the number is so…random.)

"See? I told you so-GYAHH!" Tsuna's smug smile was wiped out immediately when Reborn hit him with Leon who changed into a hammer.

The infant baby sighed. "I don't know what I did that I got a useless student like you. All the previous Vongola bosses are able to attract many attractions from the female population, and never failed to impress them. Even the Vongola 8th has many male suitors after her. To have such a failure with the opposite sex as the Vongola Decimo," Reborn shook his head regretfully, "the Vongola Primo might turn in his grave."

Reborn's pity made Tsuna feels worse than before. That, and the fact he got hit again just after 2 minutes.

"Now that Tsuna is useless, looks like we have to ask help from the others." Reborn said.

That got Tsuna's attention. "You don't mean you're going to involve my friends too?"

"Yes, they are the Vongola guardians after all. Fuuta, made a ranking of the Vongola guardians who knows best on how to make a good impression AND to steal a girl's heart."

"Ok. Connecting to the ranking planet…" the room went into the state of zero gravity. Fuuta's eyes went blank.

"According to the ranking planet, the No. 1 Vongola guardian who knows best on how to make a great first impression and to steal a girl's heart…" Fuuta said, "is the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya."

Then the room become normal again.

Tsuna stood up and said,"Huh? I guess I'll better tell Mom then." He went to the door, opened it and shouted downstairs. "Mom! You better take down the laundry from the hangers! It's raining!"

"What are you talking about Tsu-kun?!" Nana shouted back. "It's a sunny day outside!"

An awkward silence befalls the house.

"You have got to be joking!" Tsuna rushed across his room and opened the window. Sure enough, it was a clear hot day outside. The sky was clear and blue. Birds were flying playfully in the sky. Tsuna squint his eyes hard, hoping to see any dark clouds far at the horizon. There were none.

It wasn't raining.

Fuuta's ranking weren't affected.

Tsuna closed the window and turned back to the room, staring at Fuuta with a baffled look. "It must be a mistake."

"The ranking planet never made a mistake." Fuuta simply stated. "Except when it comes to Tsuna-nii's abilities."

"Then this is the second one! There's no way Hibari-san is No. 1!The only impression that people got from Hibari-san is to be bitten to death! He doesn't go around stealing the girl's heart, he goes around striking fear to the girl's hearts!"

"I don't find that surprising at all," Reborn said, "it's clear that Yamamoto and Ryohei doesn't know anything besides baseball and boxing, while Gokudera doesn't care at all when it comes to girls. Lambo, well, he is a stupid cow."

"Then how about Chrome?!" Tsuna said. "She's a girl, she will know what girls like!"

"But she doesn't know how to make a good first impression. I heard she never had any friends before."

"Chrome Dokuro came in third, after Rokudo Mukuro." Fuuta informed them.

Tsuna tried not to think why even the scary Mukuro got second place. He had to figure out first how did Hibari managed to get first place. "So, it's like, because everyone has, umm, no knowledge about this, Hibari-san won by default or something like that?" Tsuna reasoned.

"No, I think Hibari really an expert about things like this." Reborn said.

Tsuna can't believe this. "B-but all he does is beating up people to pulp. Even the first time I saw Hibari-san, I know it means more than trouble if I cross him."

"See, he knows to leave a fearful impression on people " Reborn pointed out, "it also means that he knows his actions and words wouldn't make people think he is friendly and good. Think it in this way, if Hibari knows the ways to make someone at ease, he can be sure that his victims will never be comfortable around him."

Somehow Tsuna can understand Reborn's reasoning. And he get the feeling that it was the same with Mukuro.

Still, Tsuna doesn't give up. "But then how does he know how to steal a girl's heart?"

"Maybe he just knows a little. Let's just say on both matters, he got the highest average score. End of discussion, you whine too much, more than a girl." Tsuna flinched at that last statement.

Fuuta wrote the latest ranking into his large book while all this argument takes place. After he finished it, Fuuta said, "Then Tsuna-nii, let's go and see Hibari-nii!"

Tsuna's blood froze. "What?"

"Let's go and ask him to help me to become Ayame-chan's friend!" Fuuta already feeling hyper excited.

Tsuna stared at Fuuta again for the second time. You don't simply walk to Hibari Kyouya, the leader of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee, to ask him to become your love advisor. No, that will be like asking Death to take your life immediately, in a painful way.

To avoid his early death, Tsuna said, "How about we go ask Chrome? She's No.3, and Mukuro is also with her, which came in second. That's better than asking Hibari-san."

In respond, Fuuta made a cute face with that sad puppy eyes. "B-but I want to make the best first impression to Ayame-chan! I want to ask the best person who knows it! Please, Tsuna-nii, let's go and meet Hibari-nii!"

That large cute eyes really made Tsuna felt guilty. Here he was trying to avoid meeting Hibari, but Fuuta really wanted to see him. Looking at Fuuta's begging face and following his intuition, Tsuna said. "Ok, let's go."

Again, Fuuta went "Yeah!" and Reborn said, "Oh, that's a quick one." while hiding back his gun who just pointed at Tsuna's back a moment ago.

Tsuna's hyper intuition saved his life the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

So, another chapter is up. I'm amazed that I still continue to update this story, and I already have an idea for another story. I'm starting to enjoy writing, eventhough actually I'm feeling a bit shy about this. Really, I'm more like a closet anime/manga fan, because it not so popular in my country.

Disclaimer : Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

So that's the main reason why Tsuna and Fuuta were in front of the school on a Sunday. They went right after lunch. Tsuna considered on calling Yamamoto and Gokudera along, but knowing Hibari who hates crowding, he decided not to.

Speaking of which, where is Gokudera? Tsuna thought. Usually he already comes to my house early in the morning, no matter what the day is. Maybe he has some business to settle with. Even Bianchi went out immediately after breakfast.

Tsuna pushed aside the gate and stepped in with Fuuta. From the first step into the school, Tsuna can already feel like he is already trespassing and soon will be bitten to death. They both walked to the school, passed the lockers, went along the hallways, climbed up the stairs and later reached in front of a door, with the sign Reception Room hanging above it.

Tsuna gulped, and braved himself to knock the door before opened it. "Umm, hello, Hibari-san?"

Hibari was sitting behind the desk, doing some paperwork. Even on Sunday, he still wears proudly the school uniform. Hibrid, who was taking a nap at the window ledge, woke up and chirped when Tsuna knocks the door. Hibari glanced up from the papers in front of him to see the herbivore and a kid. "What do you want?" His eyes narrowed at Tsuna. "You come to fight?"

"N-no! Err, it's just…" Tsuna tried to find the right word to describe the problem.

But Hibari already lost interest. "Then leave, or I'll bite you to death." He continues doing the paperwork.

Tsuna already considered on grabbing Fuuta and get themselves out of the school, however Fuuta already blurted out "Hibari-nii, help me become friends with Ayame-chan!"

Tsuna just stared at Fuuta (the third time now. Fuuta really is very surprising today) with his jaw open. Fuuta had displayed more courage than any Namimori Middle School students have shown in front of Hibari.

This seems to make Hibari intrigued. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there is a girl that I like named Shikata Ayame, but she doesn't know me, and according to my ranking, Hibari-nii is No. 1 among the Vongola guardians that knows how to make a good impression and to steal a girl's heart, so I want to ask Hibari-nii's help!" Amazingly, Fuuta said all this in one breath.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help you…on how to become this girl's friend?"

Fuuta vigorously nodded his head, anticipating a yes from Hibari.

"No." Hibari signed a paper. "Now leave."

Fuuta looks so dejected that Tsuna can't help but feeling sorry for him. So Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat which beats faster out of fear before looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san, please help Fuuta out. He really likes this girl."

"I already said no. And if I'm right, I'm already told you to leave twice." Hibari stood up, already finished the paperwork. Hibrid chirped again and flew out of the room through the window. The disciplinary leader pulls out a metal tonfa. "Don't make me say it thrice."

Usually right now, Tsuna will already flee while screaming for his life. But he was determined to have Fuuta get Hibari's help, even if it means begging for it. "Please, just help Fuuta this once. It's not like you have to do anything, just tell Fuuta how to impress the girl. And I promise that there will be no crowds." There was a pleading tone in his words.

But now Hibari pulled out another metal tonfa. "You don't seem to understand my words. I said no, or do you want to be bitten to death so much?"

"Then I won't leave," Tsuna sternly said, "until you said yes."

This really shocked both Hibari and Fuuta. Tsuna rarely stood to his ground, but for Fuuta's sake, he is willing to stand up against Hibari.

Fuuta smiled, touched by this gesture. "Tsuna-nii…"

"Wao, I'm amazed." Even Hibari smirked. "Usually you will already running for your life right now. Then there's only one way to made me said yes, defeat me." Hibari went into an attack stance.

"Hiee?!" Tsuna wasn't stupid enough to challenge Hibari in a fight. "S-surely there is another way?!"

"No." and Hibari attacked Tsuna.

But a bullet was shot in the air, and Hibari stopped in his tracks, inches away from hitting Tsuna with his tonfa. Tsuna looked at the shooter, and for the first time feel glad to see him. "Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna, at least you done all you can to persuade Hibari," Reborn said. He was standing at Hibari's desk. "But it still useless. There is, however, a limit of disappointments that I can take for a day. So here is your punishment." He jumped to the air, soared past Hibari and directly placed his feet at Tsuna's face before landing at the floor.

"Ahh!!" With that shout, Tsuna passed out from knocking his head on the hard floor.

"Don't pretend you're passed out, or it will be worse than my kick."

Tsuna cursed silently inside, and just raised his head a sign that he is awake.

"Baby," Hibari said, "are you going to interfere in this matter too?"

"Yes, but I'm going to make a deal with you." The infant said. "Help Fuuta out for a day."

"And what do I get?"

"You got to fight Mukuro Rokudo."

"Hn. That's what you promised me at the ring battle."

"Yes, but this time it's for real."

Tsuna reminded himself not to involve in the fight, when it happens.

Hibari seems to think about it, before finally says, "Alright, I'll do it."

That really cheered Fuuta up, and Tsuna was happy to see that. He only wished that after this there will be no more pain-inducing experiences.

* * *

Yeah, I like Tsuna being beaten up by Reborn in every chapter.

So, next chapter, it's time to go and find the girl of Fuuta's dream, Shikata Ayame.


	4. Chapter 4

So, another chapter is up!

Disclaimer : Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Puppy Love**

**Vongola Operation 001: Introduce Fuuta to Shikata Ayame.**

("Wait. Since when we have operation numbers?!" "Since now.")

"That's the girl?" Tsuna said.

Shikata Ayame is a girl with shoulder-length black hair, with dark brown eyes. Right now, she was walking with her friend, presumably on a way to a convenient store two blocks ahead.

"Emm." Fuuta's face is already red.

Right now Tsuna, Fuuta and Hibari watched the girl behind an electric pole. Well, more correctly, Tsuna and Fuuta watched Ayame behind the pole, while Hibari coolly lay against a wall with his arms crossed. Reborn? Like usual, disappear right after making the deal with Hibari.

"So now, what do we do?" Tsuna asked Hibari.

"Go and talk to her." Hibari replied with a half-hearted tone. Why did he agree to this again? Oh right, he got the chance to bite the pineapple head to death.

"Eh?! But what do I say?" Fuuta said in a panic. "I've been watching her all this time?"

"That likes saying you are a stalker." Hibari said.

"Then I want to become friends with her?"

"You're a stranger, if you suddenly said that she will think you are weird."

Hibari-san really knows all these things, Tsuna thought. He can't resist the urge to ask Hibari. "Hibari-san, how do you know the right thing to say?"

Hibari smirked. "Hn, if I want to bite someone to death, at least I want him to cower in fear from my words."

Reborn was right.

When Tsuna was thinking of how does he get this purely sadistic person as his cloud guardian (and also his mist guardian), Fuuta grabbed the end of his sleeves. "Tsuna-nii, hurry! We are going to lose Ayame-chan!"

"A-ah! Right!" Tsuna turned back to Hibari. "So what should Fuuta say?"

"If he just go to her alone, it's highly probable that she will just run away. Kids are told not to talk to strangers (Gee, maybe he experienced it, Tsuna thought) and the kid doesn't go to the same school as the girl, so there's no reason for the kid to know her."

"Then what we should do?"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna. "You have female friends. Use them."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

Hibari was annoyed by this. Can't the herbivore think out for himself? "Ask your female friend to come and chatted with the girl with the kid by her side. The girl will feel more comfortable to talk to with an older girl than the kid. Then your friend can introduce the kid as a friend's brother, or whatever."

"Wow! That's a great idea, Hibari-san! You really know how to talk!" Tsuna praised Hibari but regret it immediately when the prefect send murderous intent from his glare to the Vongola Decimo.

To avoid the worse situation, Tsuna nervously take out his cellphone and immediately dialled some numbers.

Sasagawa Kyoko: _"Hello, Tsuna-kun? Oh, you want my help on something? Sorry, right now I'm helping Onii-chan on his training_ ("EXTREME TRAINING!" Tsuna could heard Ryohei's scream in the background followed by the sound of something being punched)_ so I can't come. Why don't you ask Haru?"_

Miura Haru: _"Hello? Tsuna-kun! Why do you call me on a Sunday? Do you want to ask Haru out on a date??_! (Tsuna quickly said no and told about Fuuta's problem) _Oh, really? Hahi, I'm sorry Tsuna-kun! Right now I got to study, this week I got a test coming up. Haru is really sorry!"_

Kurokawa Hana: _"Oh, why do you call Sawada-san? You want me to help a kid? You know I hate kids." _And hang up after that.

Bianchi:_ "I'm sorry, but the number you called is out of reach…"_ She turned off her phone, Tsuna thought.

Tsuna looked back at Fuuta and Hibari, his hand still held his phone. "I can't get a hold to any of them.

"Then what we should do?" Fuuta asked.

Coincidentally, like they always do, Lambo and I-pin appeared. I-pin was chasing Lambo who was running along the top of the wall.

"Lambo! Give back I-pin's candy!" Why do Lambo always steals I-pin's things? Maybe it's the start of a beautiful romantic relationship.

"Muahahahah! It's all Lambo's! Gyahahaha!"

Lambo, who was running with his eyes closed, smacked right to the electric pole where Fuuta and Tsuna hide. He fell to the ground.

"Got…to…hold…in…"

"Lambo! That's what you get from stealing I-pin's candy!" I-pin jumped down from the wall and stood beside Lambo. That's when she noticed Hibari was there.

Pinzu Time Bomb activated.

"Hieee!!!" Tsuna was on his way grabbing I-pin to throw her, however,

"Uahhh!!" Lambo already shoot the 10 year old bazooka at himself and also I-pin.

After the pink smoke cleared, in the children's place, sat the older Lambo and I-pin.

"Hmm? Where am I? I was on my way on delivering ramen to Uncle Kawahiro." The Chinese girl looked around her.

The older Lambo stood up, brushing some dust from his pants. "Young Vongola, sorry to bother you again."

"That's alright." That's when it occurred to Tsuna. "Older I-pin, will you help us?"

"Hmm, with what Sawada-san?" Older I-pin tilted her head innocently.

* * *

"Looks like all going well for now," Tsuna said.

The older I-pin is now walking with Fuuta to Ayame. Right now Ayame and her friend is already in front of the convenience store.

"Oh, hello there."

Ayame and her friend looked up to see a Chinese girl with two long-braided hair.

"Will you tell me where is this address is? You see, this boy," she gestured at a boy beside him, "is new to the town, and now lost his way. And I don't know much the area around here."

Ayame looked at the address that written in a piece of paper. "It's near my house." Ayame looked at Fuuta, making the boy felt uncomfortable a little. "Hey, I've seen you before! Don't you live in the Sawada residence?"

That statement made Fuuta's heart soar like the birds flying to the sky. She noticed him! She knew him! He wasn't invisible, like that Clay Aiken song! (sorry, it's in my mp3, can't help relating it.)

"But don't you already live there for a year?" Uh-oh.

"Umm,emm, yeah, but I usually only follow Mama and Tsuna-nii to walk around town, so yeah, I still don't memorize the roads here." Fuuta was stuttering a little but he managed to give a full sentence.

Good one, Fuuta! Tsuna thought. Fuuta put a listening device on the collar of his shirt so that Tsuna will be able to hear their conversation, courtesy of Hibari. Tsuna was smart enough not to ask Hibari what he uses this for.

"Really?" Ayame smiled sweetly at him. "Then how about we walk home together after I finished buying some groceries? Our houses are nearby, after all."

That really is the happiest moment in Fuuta's life. Not only he managed to strike a conversation with the girl he had a crush on, he was going to walk home with her!

Older I-pin took this opportunity to leave. "Then, I'll leave him to you!" She ran around a corner and as the 5 minutes are up, there's another boom and hey presto, our cute I-pin is back!

* * *

Sorry Woopa, Tsuna did not get beaten up in this chapter. And thanks for reviewing each chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

This is will be the last chapter then. Thank you for Woopa and GammaTron for reviewing my story!

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 5**

After Ayame finished buying some things, Fuuta and Ayame went on their way back. Ayame's friend already went down another road to her home.

Silence ensued as they walk together. Fuuta didn't know what to say, Tsuna-nii and Hibari-nii didn't tell him what to do now.

Suddenly Ayame said, "What's your name?"

Fuuta's heart skipped a beat when he heard Ayame's voice. "Huh?"

"We didn't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Shikata Ayame. You?"

Fuuta stammered to said, "Fuuuta Le Stelllarr."

"Fuuta La Stellar? You're a foreigner?"

"Yeah…" Blah, blah, blah, let's just say after that both of them can chat amiably with each other.

"They are getting along fine now," Tsuna said while observing from a distance. "Your plan really works, Hibari-san!"

"Hn." Hibari already felt restless as he only stands around doing nothing. It was a miracle that he doesn't bite Tsuna to death because of boredom. Sensing he already done his part in the deal with Reborn, Hibari started to depart from there."I'll take my leave."

"AHH!!" A sudden shout made Tsuna and Hibari turned to look at the source.

Gokudera, who wears his normal clothes, were holding two piles of books which have been tied closely. Upon seeing Tsuna and Hibari together, he dropped a pile and shook a finger at Hibari, clearly in utter shock.

"Jyuudaime! Why are you with Hibari?! I only left your side by a day and you already replaced me?! Am I not worthy to become your permanent right-hand man?!" Gokudera's voice was full of anguish.

Tsuna felt a little bit overwhelmed with Gokudera's dramatic appearance. Where did he come from? "No, Gokudera-kun, you misunderstood…"

"That's it!" Gokudera faced Hibari angrily. "You actually from the start wanted my position! So you're taking advantage from my absence! And I thought I just need to compete with that baseball freak!"

"Oh? Did someone mention baseball?" This time three heads swivelled to see Yamamoto coming from a road. He was wearing his clothes when working at the Takesushi.

"Yo Tsuna! Nice to see you! I just finished helping my old man delivering some fresh sushi to our customers," Yamamoto said with his trademark grin. But then he sensed the tense atmosphere. "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

Tsuna was going to explain and Gokudera was going to exclaim something, but they were intervened by Hibari. "Crowds," Hibari said with venom seething out from each word, "I'll bite you all to death."

And that's what he just did before walking back to his beloved school. He was also joined by Hibrid later as the yellow bird tired out from flying around the town.

* * *

"Hahaha, so that's what really happens!" Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's story.

After being beaten up, he and Gokudera dropped by Tsuna's house for dinner, and Tsuna told both of them of his (mis)adventures that day.

The day ended well for Fuuta, as he got to become Ayame's friend. He even managed to get her phone number. (Do 8 year olds have their own cellphone in Japan? Just assume they do.)

"Che, I found it's hard to believe that Hibari will help like that. Are you sure he doesn't have any ulterior motives, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera grumblingly said.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure of that." Hibari just wanted to fight Mukuro after all. "Speaking of which, what were you doing all day?"

Gokudera mumbled while chewing on his food. "Aneki said that I need to clean up my apartment. She said it's such a mess that even a dead person can be buried there for months unnoticed."

Tsuna hopes that there are really no dead bodies there, maybe after being killed by Bianchi's Poison Cooking. "Anyway, I was taking out some books to the recycle centre before I stumbled upon you and Hibari." Gokudera said.

"Ah, I see." Tsuna said. "But where's Bianchi now? She doesn't show up for dinner."

"Don't know." Gokudera just shrugged. "In the middle of cleaning, she was stepping out to the balcony to get some fresh air, when she suddenly shouted 'Romeo!' and went out. Was the stupid cow nearby?"

That will explain why suddenly Bianchi came out of nowhere and chased the older Lambo with poisonous dishes in her hand. When Tsuna thought of it, they were quite close at Gokudera's apartment. "Yeah, Lambo was. Hopefully he can survive from Bianchi."

"Maa, I'm sure the kid will be okay!"

That's how another Sunday went in Tsuna's life.

"Ahh, now time to get some good sleep after one day of being kicked by a baby and beat by tonfas!" Tsuna entered his bedroom.

"Dame-Tsuna, who say you can sleep?" Reborn reappeared once again, who was sitting on Tsuna's bed.

"Reborn!" Tsuna already tired of this sudden reappearance of the said person. "What do you mean I can't sleep?"

Reborn then pointed at stacks of paper sitting on the small desk.

"Because you spent all day outside helping Fuuta, you missed precious hours of my tutor. Now finish all that exercises now." Reborn ordered.

Seeing all that papers of exercises, Tsuna can't help but fell to his knees. "But that will take hours to do it! And tomorrow I have to wake up early to go to school, or I will be beaten up by Hibari-san AGAIN! Can't we do it another day?!" He really wanted to sleep after risking his life numerous times today.

"No. You better start now." A click of a bullet loaded into the gun get the message through.

"What did I do to deserve this torture?!" Tsuna whined while doing the exercises.

While Tsuna was rushing to finish the exercise, Fuuta already sleep peacefully, with moments of him walking back home with Ayame keep coming into his dreams. "Thank you, Tsuna-nii, Hibari-nii…"he mumbled in his sleep, smile etched in the child's face.


End file.
